


Flipping In

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin loved early mornings with Kelley, even if the woman was in the kitchen leaving her to wake up alone.





	

Tobin yawned as she made her way downstairs. Somehow, Kelley was a true morning person; it blew her mind. At the crack of dawn, the smaller woman would always be awake and ready for the next adventure. So, Tobin would get up, grab the nearest shirt and go find her girlfriend, who was usually downstairs, most likely making breakfast. 

From the aroma filling the home, today was no different. Tobin smiled when she spotted Kelley, the woman’s hips swaying to the music playing softly in their kitchen. Carefully, she made her way over to Kelley, loving how Carolina blue looked on the woman.

“Hmmm, good morning,” Tobin hummed as her arms wrapped tightly around Kelley, who leaned back into the embrace. 

“Good morning to you too,” Kelley said back, scratching the back of Tobin’s head as the midfielder hid her face in the woman’s neck. 

“Pancakes.” Tobin grinned into Kelley’s neck, making her laugh. 

“Yup, pancakes. Someone earned them.” She teased and swore she could feel Tobin’s cheeks heat up against her skin. 

“I guess I did, huh?” Tobin asked, kissing Kelley’s neck. 

“More than earned it.” Kelley chuckled, turning in Tobin’s arms. She leaned up and kissed her. Kelley kept the kiss slow, purposeful, drawing moans from Tobin as her hands snuck under Kelley’s shirt and across her hips. 

“Bed?” Tobin asked, dropping her trail of kisses down to Kelley’s neck. 

“But pancakes.” Kelley pouted, tilting her head allowing Tobin more access.

“I got this,” Tobin said, smirking into Kelley’s neck. She laid one last kiss on the woman’s neck before turning and grabbing a tray her mother had bought for her from the cabinet. She quickly put the plates on it and turned to Kelley, “breakfast in bed.” 

“Perfect.” Kelley smiled, leading Tobin back to their bedroom. Tobin set the tray on the bed as Kelley crawled to the far side, settling against the pillows. Tobin chuckled and snuggled close to her, pulling the tray closer. She put her other arm around Kelley as the defender put on the Premier League game for the morning. 

“So pancakes, what do you want on them?” Tobin asked, looking towards Kelley, who smiled.

“Butter, syrup... you know how I like them.” Kelley let her head drop to Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin carefully made their pancakes, trying not to jostle Kelley too much. When she finished, she cut a piece and offered it to Kelley, who gladly took it.

“Oh my god, best pancakes yet,” Kelley said, groaning. Tobin kissed her forehead before taking her own bite. 

“Dawn’s going to kill us for this.”

“We’ll just have to get a run in or something.”

“Or something.” Tobin smirked, waggling her eyebrows, making Kelley laugh and nearly choke on another bite of the fluffy pancake.

“I mean, we are some of the fittest on the team right now…” Kelley said and Tobin smirked again.

“So a little bed activity should suffice, right?”

“I won’t say anything if you don’t say anything?”

“We’re finishing these pancakes first, though.”

“Oh hell yeah we are. Those are too good to go to waste.” Kelley smirked, grabbing the can of whipped cream from the tray. “Don’t get  _ too _ full though. I have plans for today,” Kelley purred and Tobin smirked. 

“I knew I grabbed that for a reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got this as a prompt, hope I did it justice for you! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
